Question: What is $2^{16} \div 16^2$? Write your answer as an integer.
Note that $16=2^4$ is a power of two. We can use the rule $(a^b)^c = a^{bc}$ to find that \[16^2 = (2^4)^2 = 2^8.\]Now we return back to the original problem. After substituting in $16^2=2^8$, we use the rule $a^b \div a^c = a^{b-c}$: \begin{align*}
2^{16} \div 16^2 &= 2^{16} \div 2^8 \\
&= 2^{16-8} \\
&= 2^8 = \boxed{256}.
\end{align*}